Ruminate
by 3luv4eva3
Summary: Sara and Leonard have a chat. Captain Canary. Takes place after 'Progeny'. Possibly OOC.


_Summary - Sara and Leonard have a chat. Captain Canary. Takes place after 'Progeny'. Possibly OOC._

This little one-shot occurred when I watched the episode a couple of days ago. And then I looked over it again after the episode was played over here in NZ. We're only getting the LoT episodes now, but due to spoilers and everything, I already know what happens anyway.

My mind's at work for the other one-shot I posted during the week. I'm looking at a second chapter to 'Things I Didn't Do'. But whether it actually is posted, I don't know.

I do not own Legends of Tomorrow

Enjoy!

* * *

"So you sorted things out with Mick?"

"In a sense."

"A fight to the death," the White Canary hums as she dabs the ice pack over the crook's swollen eye. "Really not your best idea, huh?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" He asks.

Sara shrugs as Snart takes ahold of the ice pack from her small hands. She moves until she is sitting beside him, patting his arm.

The two are sitting out the back of the Waverider where they normally play their usual game of cards. In this case however, it was obvious that they wouldn't be playing cards tonight.

"How about not trying to get yourself killed?" She suggests after a moment.

The crook from Central City, home of The Flash, looks at her with his good eye, "You're the one that told me to 'stop being an ass and go deal with it'." Sara's expression changes when she realises that Snart quoted exactly what she had said, "I did what I could."

"Do you need reminding or can you figure out what I'm gonna say next?" She asks.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I'll try to not get myself killed next time. For your sake." He smirks at Sara's emotionless face.

"What makes you think I care more than I think?" She questions, meeting his uninjured eye with her two blue ones.

"You're here now aren't you?"

Sara stays silent, knowing that she's digging a deeper hole for herself. In her mind, she feels pretty confident that she knows what she feels for the crook. And what she feels is a close friendship with him, something that just clicks and feels right. But what's coming out of her mouth isn't matching up with what her mind is saying.

But her words seem to be matching with her heart.

The assassin thins her lips and looks away from Leonard, "I should give you some space."

She goes to stand, but the crook grabs her arm with his free hand.

"I would rather you stay and keep me...sane."

Sara debates whether to stay or not. They are other things that she could be doing, but instead of turning down the offer, she sits back down beside him.

His hand slips to her hand and takes it in his grasp. His hold on her is strong, strong enough that if Sara had to force her hand away, she wouldn't be able to pull it away.

But why would she want to anyway?

"So, I hear you're having interesting dreams about that nurse you meet not to long ago. Care to share?"

Sara widens her eyes, "How do you know about that?!"

"I happened to have overheard Gideon when you and Rip were deciding what to do with that kid."

"Leonard Snart, are you following me around?" She mockingly asks.

He shrugs, a smirk playing on to his lips, "Maybe. Then again, I did want to hear what Rip was planning to do with the kid."

She hums once more, "Keep telling yourself that, Snart."

Snart chuckles, "So...what about the nurse?"

"I don't know," Sara answers, "She's the first person I had a connection with like that since I died. Don't think I'll get to see her again anytime soon. After all, we are just people that happen to travel through time in order to save Rip's family."

The crook pulls away the ice pack and sits it down on his lap. He thinks about what Sara's been through to get this far. She's died once. That's something that doesn't happen to everyone.

His mind flickers back to one of his earlier conversations with Sara, when the team first got together. He remembers her mentioning that she was dead for a year. He countered back and said that he was only trying to make conversation. But she came back to him and said that she figured by the way he was staring at her ass.

And Snart never denied it.

His cold hand reaches up to gently touch Sara's cheek. The coldness surprises Sara, forcing her to look at the crook.

"What are we, Canary?"

Sara looks at him with an unsure look, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure I understand what I feel whenever I happen to be around you. Whenever I make a comment like earlier, you seem to shoot me down. But then you have your moments like now."

Sara looks away and closes her eyes. Her time on the Waverider had become quite interesting, especially with Leonard Snart AND Mick Rory on board. Seeing Snart, however, having to deal with whether Mick and him are still partners, it's certainly showing a different side of the Cold Gun welder.

And it's certainly making the White Canary question her feelings too.

She's been able to bond with the crook, the only person she's really had a chance to connect with besides the Kendra. And, to be honest, she's actually having a lot of fun being around him.

Like she's going to admit that to him though.

"I'm not sure either, Snart," She finally answers after a few moments of thinking. She looks back at him, who's watching her with interested eyes, "But I what I do know is that we are friends."

The crook snorts, "Yeah, _reeeaally_ good friends."

* * *

That's it for now I guess. Reviews are welcomed, so is criticism. Please point out any mistakes that need editing. Hope you all enjoyed.

I named this story 'Ruminate' because it sort of fits in with the story a little. Ruminate means to think deeply about something. In this instance, both characters are thinking about the present a little more than they should be. Just wanted to explain this so you guys understand.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
